Bubble Tea
by Hanjangmi
Summary: Sehun baru saja putus dengan pacarnya, dan Kai punya cara tersendiri untuk menghibur sahabatnya. KAIHUN! Kai and Sehun. Warning! YAOI!


Author : Han Jangmi

Cast :

\- Kim Jongin

\- Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Length : Oneshot

Desc : Everything's belongs to me, Kai and Sehun also xD

Warning! It's yaoi! I've told you.

 **A/n** : Fic ini sudah saya edit. Wah maafkan saya atas kesalahan saya sebelumnya, it never happend before to me jadi pas saya lihat lagi, saya langsung nge-drop. It's okay lah, I fix it. I'm sorry yeorobun T~T lain kali saya akan lebih berhati hati lagi dalam mem-posting sesuatu.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

 **Bubble Tea**

"Berhenti menangis seperti perempuan"

"Sehun kau payah"

"Hei"

Entah yang keberapa kalinya Kai di abaikan oleh sahabatnya, Sehun. Pria itu sedang menangis dihadapannya, bagaikan perempuan. Kai sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghiburnya, tetapi si pria berkulit seputih susu itu tetap saja mengabaikannya.

"Kau harus cerita, aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi"

"Sehun"

"Ah, kau pasti gagal dalam ujian matematika? Tenang saja, aku juga tidak yakin aku berhasil"

Kai masih dengan sabar menghujani Sehun dengan ocehan ocehan gila-nya, meskipun nada suaranya terdengar riang gembira, matanya benar benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepedihannya.

"Sudah menangisnya Oh Sehun, kau akan membangunkan Jaerim"

Karena menghibur sudah tidak berhasil, Kai menggunakan adiknya sebagai alasan agar Sehun berhenti menangis. Sebenarnya kamarnya dan kamar Jaerim sangat berjauhan, tidak mungkin terdengar. Hanya saja Kai benar benar tidak sanggup melihat Sehun terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku membencinya sungguh!" Sehun berteriak frustasi, masih diiringi oleh isak tangisnya.

"Siapa? biar aku membunuhnya"

"Si idiot"

"Si idiot Chanyeol? Well, ia tidak akan selamat besok" Tidak, Kai tidak akan membunuhnya. Maksudnya Kai hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada seseorang yang berani melukai sahabatnya.

"Ia melakukan apa?"

"Berciuman dengan si centil Baekhyun" Sehun sedikit berteriak, tetapi masih sesenggukan.

"Apa? Demi tuhan ia tidak akan selamat besok! Akan kubuat ia mencium aspal"

Kai mengerti sekarang, wajar saja jika Sehun menangis bak perempuan yang putus cinta. Ia baru saja melihat pacarnya berciuman dengan orang lain. Ia pasti sangat terpukul.

"Putus saja dengannya"

"Sudah"

"Kau harus belajar melupakannya agar kau tidak terlalu terpukul"

"Akan sulit sepertinya" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia pendam menggunakan bantal. Matanya basah dan bengkak, hidungnya memerah dan pipinya sangat lembab. Sehun terlihat menyedihkan.

Dengan lembut Kai menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan menghapus air matanya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sehun tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang Kai lakukan. Ia terlalu sibuk bagaimana caranya agar hatinya tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Kau ini tampan, percayalah, masih banyak orang di luar sana yang menginginkanmu"

"Tapi aku mencintainya"

"Lebih baik kalau rasa cintamu itu bagikan saja kepada orang lain yang mencintaimu juga"

Sehun menatap Kai, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pikiran tentang Chanyeol. Hatinya mungkin belum bisa melepaskan hubungan mereka begitu saja, walaupun dirinya sudah tertusuk ribuan jarum yang Chanyeol kirimkan. Ia ingin membenci pria jangkung itu tetapi kenangan masa lalunya mencegah dirinya melakukan hal tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang itu sulit"

"Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau saja menyakiti Kyungsoo" Sehun tidak lupa kejadian dimana Kai menolak Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya pacaran. Itu hal terkejam yang pernah Kai lakukan, setidaknya menurut Sehun.

"Aku menolak karena aku tidak mencintainya. Bagaimana jika aku menerimanya, lalu berakhir seperti kau dan Chanyeol? Bukankah itu lebih kejam?"

"Hei, kami berdua saling mencintai, kalau saja Baekhyun itu tidak mengganggu Chanyeol-ku mungkin kami berdua baik baik saja sampai sekarang"

"Entah salah siapa mereka berdua memang brengsek"

Sehun meringis, apa yang dikatakan Kai ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun juga seharusnya Chanyeol tidak menaruh perasaan kepada Baekhyun saat ia masih memiliki Sehun di sisinya.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kau menangis. Ayo beli _bubble tea_ "

"Malas"

"Aku yang bayar"

"Benarkah?" Sehun langsung bersemangat ketika mendengar Kai yang akan membelikannya bubble tea. Raut wajahnya berubah 180 derajat.

Ia sudah jarang minum _bubble tea_ belakangan ini, apalagi yang dibelikan Kai. Menurutnya _bubble tea_ yang Kai beli untuknya rasanya lebih enak daripada _bubble tea_ manapun.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji, jangan menangis seperti tadi lagi"

"Tentu"

Segera setelah mereka membuat kesepakatan, Kai bergegas mengambil dua jaket tebal yang digantungnya dekat meja belajar. Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan rumah. Udara dingin malam hari ternyata tidak dapat menghentikan kedua pemuda yang sangat menginginkan _bubble tea_ itu.

"Aku mau GongCha" Sehun merengek seperti Jaerim. Kai tidak keberatan jika Pria berumur 17 tahun itu bertingkah bagaikan anak berumur 5 tahun. Baginya Sehun sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak punya uang banyak"

"Kalau begitu, hmm… Bagaimana kalau Quickly?"

"Sudah tutup mungkin"

"Bagaimana kalau Kamong?" Kai tersenyum kecil. Anak itu ternyata benar benar melupakan kejadian tadi siang hanya dengan segelas _bubble tea_ yang ditawarkannya. Rencananya berhasil kalau begitu.

"Terlalu jauh"

"Caffioka?"

"Baiklah"

"Cih, kau ini"

Setelah memesan segelas _bubble tea_ , mereka meinggalkan kedai kecil tersebut. Mereka lebih memilih untuk berjalan jalan dipinggir sungai Han, menikmati pemandangan malam hari yang indah disana dan merasakan dinginnya udara malam kota Seoul. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melakukan itu, rasanya begitu menyegarkan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak keluar denganmu"

"Hm, Sudah kubilang kau seharusnya memesan segelas lagi untukmu"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Hun"

"Baiklah, aku memang sibuk, kau tahu"

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja" Sehun tidak begitu sibuk sebenarnya, itu karena Sehun terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya, atau lebih tepatnya mantan pacarnya, sehingga seringkali mengabaikan sahabatnya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau"

Sehun menyodorkan _bubble tea_ -nya yang ditolak oleh Kai. "Tidak, rasanya sangat manis. Nanti aku _diabetes_ "

"Aish, sekali saja kau ini. Apa salahnya minum segelas?"

Sebenarnya Kai juga menyukai _bubble tea_ , hanya saja ia tidak membawa uang lebih. Ia berencana mengantar Sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Jika ia membeli segelas lagi untuknya, uangnya tidak akan cukup.

"Ayolah, minum sekali saja, ya?"

"Baiklah"

Kai menyedot minuman yang Sehun pegang. Bibirnya menyentuh sedotan yang tadi Sehun pakai, _indirect kiss_. Sensasinya luar biasa, bahkan _milk tea_ yang manisnya bukan main itu terkalahkan oleh rasa bibir Sehun yang membekas di sedotan yang mereka gunakan. Kai benar benar akan _diabetes_.

"Enak kan?"

Pertanyaan Sehun hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kai. Dia masih sibuk mengatur napas dan detakan jantungnya yang berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia juga sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Sehun dengan santainya menggunakan sedotan yang tadi ia gunakan juga.

"Kau harus pulang"

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin disini"

"Udaranya sangat dingin, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo"

Mereka berjalan menuju bis yang akan mengantar mereka ke rumah Sehun. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan pembicaraan bodoh mereka yang terkesan manis. Sehun dominan ketika berbicara, sedangkan Kai seringkali menjadi pendengar yang setia. Tidak ada sedikitpun pembicaraan mengenai Chanyeol dan itu membuat Kai lebih tenang mengetahui sahabatnya sudah tidak lagi memikirkan mantan pacarnya yang brengsek itu.

Satu sama lain tidak ada yang menginginkan pembicaraan itu berakhir, sayangnya bis sudah berhenti. Mereka turun sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Rumah Sehun hanya tinggal tiga blok dari halte tempat mereka turun, dan mereka menginginkan ribuan kilometer agar pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, seharusnya mereka menjual dengan harga yang lebih murah. Itu sangat mahal hanya untuk sebuah _lightstick_ "

"Aku tetap akan membelinya Hun, tenang saja" Percakapan mereka tentang salah satu serial tv Star Wars tidak berhenti walaupun mereka sudah berdiri di depan rumah mewah yang besar milik Sehun.

"Kau suka sekali membuang-buang uang, tetapi kalau kau tetap bersikeras ingin membelinya, belikan aku juga ya. Koleksiku tidak akan lengkap kalau belum mempunyai _Lightstick_ mahal itu"

"Terserah kau saja. Sekarang kau harus masuk ke dalam rumah Hun, udara semakin dingin"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mampir?"

"Besok saja"

"Yasudah"

Meskipun mereka sudah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak satu senti dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sehun menunduk, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan Kai mengerti, jadi ia tetap menunggu. Kalimat Sehun belum juga keluar dari bibir indahnya, membuat yang menunggu menjadi penasaran.

Kai maju selangkah agar lebih dekat dengan Sehun. "Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Uhm, tidak, aku hanya, aku merasa, aku merindukanmu" Sehun masih tertunduk malu, rupanya ia juga merasa kalau akhir akhir ini mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama sama, dan membuat mereka merindukan satu sama lain.

"Aku pun begitu"

"Terima kasih untuk _bubble tea_ -nya"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap manik mata Kai dalam. Terpancar ketulusan dari kedua bola mata coklat Sehun dan Kai tidak sanggup menahannya.

"Terima kasih juga telah menghiburku tadi, bagaimana aku membayarnya?"

Mereka diam sejenak. Dengan gerakan cepat Kai menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan mengecup bibir _plum_ milik Sehun. Kai benar benar tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk menyicipi bibir mungil sahabatnya itu. Bukan hanya kecupan kecil, melainkan ciuman yang dalam yang dapat membuat mereka gila. Kai mengulum bibir Sehun dan yang dicium hanya diam dan membiarkan Kai bermain dengan bibirnya. Ia tidak menolak kenyataan bahwa ia sangat menikmatinya. Meskipun Kai telah dibuat gila oleh permainan yang memabukkan itu, ia tetap berhenti sebelum membuat pria yang diciumnya kehabisan napas.

"Kau sudah membayarnya" Dengan segera Kai berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak mau Sehun melihat pipinya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah padam, itu memalukan.

Setelah mungkin lima langkah Kai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, sahabatnya itu memanggilnya. "Kim Kai"

Kai berhenti dan menoleh.

"Sepertinya aku sudah melupakan Chanyeol"

Setelah mendengar kalimat Sehun, Kai hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti tadi. Hatinya berbunga bunga dan perutnya dipenuhi dengan ribuan kupu kupu yang menggelitik, memaksa untuk keluar berterbangan. Pikirannya kacau di penuhi oleh Sehun. Bibirnya ia gigit dan senyumnya mengembang lebar. Lalu di detik selanjutnya ia mulai memikirkan kalimat kalimat yang akan ia isi nanti di lembaran buku cerita cinta-nya bersama Sehun.

Dan satu yang ia tahu, Sehun pasti akan menjadi miliknya.

 **FIN**

A/n : Helooo yeorobun~~~ Saya author baru, sebenarnya tidak sih. Panggil saja saya Han, atau Jangmi. Saya lebih suka dipanggil nama daripada author. Well, Fanfic ini hanya oneshot sebagai pembukaan, dan saya akan mulai rajin post beberapa fanfic lama saya disini, so if you feel already read my fanfic before, maybe you've find my old acc.

I prepare something for another fic, Review?

Han Jangmi


End file.
